The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies for coupling a magnet and a valve body.
In some current automotive applications a magnet is used to detect the position of a valve or other components. In one such system, a transmission system, the magnet is coupled to a valve for detecting the position of the valve. Some current systems have the magnet over-molded directly to the valve. Other current systems may have the magnet mechanically fastened to the valve. For example, in such systems, the magnet may be encased in a magnet carrier that is then mechanically coupled to the valve.
Current mechanical interfaces using a magnet carrier may require specialized tools to assemble and disassemble the attachment of the magnet to the valve. Additionally, current systems may use mechanical interfaces such as bolts requiring a threaded opening in the valve shaft. Additional or specialized machining may be required to produce the threaded opening. As the shaft size is decreased, the ability to achieve the required connection strength and the machining required for the components makes the current systems more complex and more costly.
A need exists for a magnet carrier assembly having reduced complexity in manufacturing and more ease in assembly.